


Tell Me What You Can

by orphan_account



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Divorce!AU, M/M, Trans!character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7487715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>two things are always tru in my fics - reborn is trans and tsuna is on the ace spectrum and literally nobody is going to stop me<br/>please tell me what you liked guys i love comments!<br/>-gate</p></blockquote>





	Tell Me What You Can

Tsuna’s phone rang for what felt like the tenth time that day. His heart hurt just looking at the caller ID. He knew he had to answer it but there was nothing in him to even try.

He let it go to voice mail as he pulled the blanket back over his head. He had sat up, thinking he was fine to start walking around, but he wasn’t. Everything hurt and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to take anything to stop it. 

Why he was so broken up was because Reborn had apparently cheated on him. It could all be a misunderstanding but he honestly couldn’t tell. It only got out when somebody came to the Vongola mansion saying that she carried Reborn’s kid. 

Everybody ran every DNA test there was and all came back positive that Reborn _was_ the father. Tsuna couldn’t stand to be in the room so he got Hayato to call him when they came back. Nobody had seen him leave his room for a solid day now.

Reborn called once every few hours, out on a mission. He had no idea what was about to come back to him. Even if he did Tsuna wasn’t sure Reborn would even care. He seemed to have an air of doing whatever he wanted. If that’s how it was, Tsuna was fine with that. Reborn could do whatever he wanted without being married if that was how it was going to be.

Hours later, Hayato knocked hesitantly on his door. Tsuna called for him to come in. Tsuna was just at his own desk in his room dealing with some of the bills. Hayato slipped in, clutching his phone in his hand.

“Tenth,” He started out nervously. He had an anxious lilt to his voice that let Tsuna knew it was about Reborn. “Tenth, Mr. Reborn is texting me. What do you want me to say?”

“The truth.” Tsuna said evenly. “He most likely found out from Colonnello or Lal. There’s no use hiding it anymore. Just tell him what you told me,”

Tsuna didn’t look up from the forms until Hayato left again. He let out a long sigh, leaning back in his chair. He stared at the ceiling, unseeingly. He started rubbing at the stubble starting to grow in on his chin. 

Reborn would most likely hate that he was finding out from Hayato. He doesn’t like gossip unless its straight from the source and had proof to back it. 

Tsuna’s chest hurt again. He knew he must’ve looked bad. He couldn’t bring himself to shower though. He couldn’t cry anymore like he wanted to either. He was too dragged down by the fact Reborn actually cheated on him.

His phone rang again. Tsuna jolted, almost falling off his chair in surprise. He picked it up without checking and answered with a polite yet business like, “Sawada Tsunayoshi, how may I help you?”

“Tsuna, why didn’t you call me the minute she came in?” Reborn’s voice flitted through the ear phone and Tsuna wanted to bang his head against the wall. 

“Reborn, I’m busy. I didn’t have time to call you about your mistresses.” His voice was bitter. Even Tsuna could hear it. 

“Listen, I just finished the job. The Vitale family are gone, they won’t be sending assassins everytime we turn our back.” Reborn sounded smug. “I’ll be back in a couple hours. Do you want to talk then?”

Tsuna rubbed his forehead. “I…Sure, Reborn. I have a lot of work. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Alright. Remember what I said.” Reborn disconnected. Tsuna couldn’t help his smile. What Reborn meant was Reborn only said he loved Tsuna once. He was uncomfortable sharing his emotions through words though so always said, “Remember what I said”, as a way to convey what he meant through Tsuna. Without forcing himself to say, “I love you”, when he wanted to.

It was a system that worked but it also hurt to hear it. Tsuna couldn’t help but doubt Reborn after what was going on. 

Tsuna was almost asleep at his desk when Reborn shook him awake. Tsuna was too tired to think as he leaned into Reborn. They both stood pressed together until Tsuna woke up enough. 

“Wait…” Tsuna mumbled, finally realizing what was happening. “No, I’m mad at you.”

Reborn let out a laugh. “Alright, do you want to yell at me?”

“Don’t treat this like a joke, Reborn.” Tsuna said sharply. He could feel Reborn tense and slide away easily.

“Tsuna, you do know that I can’t have kids?” 

Tsuna furrowed his brows, rubbing at his eyes as he said questioningly, “What do you mean?”

Reborn’s jaw locked and unlocked and his shoulders rose. Tsuna had never seen him so riled and didn’t know if anything was going to happen.

“If you don’t want to tell me-” Reborn cut Tsuna off before he could say anything else.

“I can’t tell you here.” He said through his teeth. Reborn closed his eyes, took a breath, and quickly transitioned into Sign Language. “ _People listen_.” 

“What?” Tsuna breathed. He couldn’t sign back but he knew what Reborn was saying. Reborn just nodded. 

He winked as he signed out, “ _Play with me_.”

It wasn’t the best way to say it but sign language was limited already. Tsuna just sucked in a quiet breath before nodding. He owed Reborn nothing but for the time being, they were still married. They still had to work together.

So began the biggest fight the two ever had. It never escalated to yelling but Reborn had left and Tsuna was in a bad mood throughout the next morning. 

Hayato and Takeshi were the only ones that could talk to Tsuna after the fight. Hibari and Mukuro were even holding off on their disastrous fights so Tsuna wouldn’t be even more stressed. Hibari still picked fights with Tsuna though because deep down, both knew he needed to hit something.

Reborn didn’t return for almost a month. He had requested a job that should’ve taken three the minute he could. It was with Lal so Reborn and Tsuna had next to zero contact with each other the entire month. 

Whether it was good or not, Tsuna wasn’t sure. Everybody thought they were splitting up, which was good for Vongola’s image as most bosses didn’t want to piss of Tsuna when he was already heartbroken. All the bosses had been blatantly homophobic ever since it was announced that Tsuna and Reborn were engaged. Italy wasn’t exactly the most progressive but the threat of Reborn coming after them made them scared to hate on Tsuna.

They didn’t know what Reborn would do if he found out he was hating on an ex-husband either. So they kissed ass like no tomorrow, making peace treaties left and right to make sure they were all on Vongola’s good side.

When Reborn crawled into the window of Tsuna’s office, decked out in a new camouflage uniform, Tsuna wasn’t sure why he ever wanted to take a break. He missed Reborn too much for words, especially from how ridiculous Reborn looked. But he quickly remembered why was angry and kept his ground.

Reborn took off the helmet full of shrub pieces and shrugged off the military grade camouflage jacket before even thinking of facing Tsuna. He looked over and had a smug smile on his face as he dropped the helmet and jacket.

“Do you want to give me your mission report now?” Tsuna asked icily. If he looked over he knew he was going to break and smile back. 

“No but I’d like to give you something. But not here.” Reborn didn’t hesitate to pick Tsuna up into a fireman’s carry and cleanly step back out the window.

“Reborn, what the f-” Tsuna started to screech. Reborn let himself laugh more freely than before. He ignored Tsuna’s protest as he slid down the side of the building, dropping Tsuna onto the ground before rolling out of the fall safely onot the grass.

Both were fine as they knew how to catch themselves but the shock made Tsuna stay in a crumpled heap, trying to regain his bearings before he could even _think_ about chewing Reborn out.

“Come on, Tsuna. There’s no room for sitting around.” Reborn called from the edge of the forest. 

The ring of trees closed off the lot to people passing by and let the mansion have more privacy. Nobody went in it from how dense it was but Tsuna loved it because Reborn and he had dates there where nobody would ever find them. Tsuna guessed that was where they were going this time. 

Tsuna dragged himself up and jogged to where Reborn was standing, holding the branches so Tsuna could walk through. Reborn immediately picked something out of Tsuna’s bush of hair. It was either a branch or a recording device. Reborn didn’t care as he crushed it and let the pieces fall to the ground as he followed Tsuna.

They knew the way to the spot easily as they had been there many times before. Nobody knew where it was besides Reborn and Tsuna and they liked to keep it that way. Even now when their relationship was up in the air.

Reborn sucked in a breath when they had settled under their regular tree. Tsuna wasn’t going to push as this was obviously a big secret, even if he was incredibly curious. 

“I’m transgender, Tsuna.” Reborn said evenly. He didn’t sound like anything was wrong, he was using his normal tone but Tsuna had learned to pick up when Reborn was nervous. It was still weird to think that Reborn could get nervous but he always held his stomach when he was. Tsuna sighed, scooting closer as he let Reborn talk himself out. “I couldn’t have kids even if I wanted them. Which I don’t. I’m too dangerous to have a kid in the first place. Too many people want to hurt me. The drug I took, testosterone, it makes you infertile.”

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier?” Tsuna asked quietly.

“It’s not important.” Reborn shrugged. “When the Arcobaleno curse was lifted, we went back to our _original_ bodies. The curse gave me one of an infant male but i was born with female genitalia. So when we were given our original bodies back but still having to grow again. So when I looked about ten, I got Shamal to get me Puberty blockers. They made my body never go through any sort of puberty so I never matured passed ten. But Testosterone gave me a different kind of puberty as the male features in my DNA kicked in. That’s why you never noticed anything different.”

Tsuna gaped, looking at the ground. “Why didn’t you think it was important? Reborn, that’s a big part of your identity.”

“Yet it’s not a big deal because it would’ve change nothing about who I am for you to know. And besides, it’s not like we had sex so it wasn’t something you would care about.”

“So, the woman..?” Tsuna asked after a brief moment of silence.

“Was lying through her teeth. Hate to break it to you but only cowards cheat.” Reborn leaned over and kissed Tsuna’s temple. “Besides, I like you best.”

**Author's Note:**

> two things are always tru in my fics - reborn is trans and tsuna is on the ace spectrum and literally nobody is going to stop me  
> please tell me what you liked guys i love comments!  
> -gate


End file.
